fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BJFRacing14/No Bullies, No Trump
Well, unfortunately, this has totally backfired. Trump has won the election as he is now President-Elect. We go through 10 months of hell only for this to happen. Sadly, it appears that our worst is yet to come. I believe I was wrong by calling Trump a bully. He may appear crass at times and a bit surly on the outside. Yeah, he may be rough around the edges seeing as he's got all the moolah to move. But people on the street and online are still bitching about him even after the confetti had flown and Hillary gave her conceding speech and Obama congratulated Trump, ritefully so, but it seems a good majority of people flat out hate him. Cross reference with my "Trump has won, but why are people still bitching about him?" blog post to see why that is. All controversies aside, all mudslinging aside, Trump is now our chosen leader and on that same token, I'm reminded of a man by the name of Samuel in the Bible. Samuel was a strong leader of his time and proven to his people he is capable of leading his tribe to what God had promised them. Unfortunately, there came a time like this modern instance where people "did not reject you" (referring to God speaking to Samuel), "they have rejected Me." It's sad to see this be a repeat reflection of our failure to yield to the Lord and let Him distribute His profound wisdom and knowledge to the United States government. Like Samuel had seen in his time, I'm sad to be seeing this be a repeat reflection of the vehement rejection of God by the vast majority of our nation's citizenry in trading for wishful thinking. Unfortunately, I cannot undo what has already been done. The people have spoken. They made up their mind. Regardless of how much they want to express hate towards Trump, I can't do that. My trust is in God and God alone. Until the government can make sound choices with Trump in office, I'm sorry. God is and will still be the first one I trust, and only then when the government has made a sound choice will I trust them as well. ---- UPDATE: Look at this wonderful gem posted by bar27262 on Devintart: With the recent scandal over him being a sexist and before wanting to ban Muslims, and send everyone back to their respective countries. It may come to the tipping point that the Republican Party removes Trump from their nominee position by force. Trump's disrespect to a Muslim Soldier's family and then disrespecting just about every veteran who was ever caught as a POW in every war who is still alive has caused outrage. It's time to move on with the only option we have. Even now as we speak. RNC officials are meeting in DC to discuss what options the party has going forward in case Trump isn't nominee due to them dumping them. He has pissed off a lot of people and this time, he has gone too far and he's getting thrown to the wolves and out of the Election hopefully. While I understand that the Republican National Convention cannot actually force Trump to step down, rescinding their support of Trump is the next best thing they've done, which, they probably should have done so before Trump vouched for the ballot anyhow, but hey, it's elite Washington bullshit politics, right? Right. Except, there's one Trumpmendous problem: Hillary. No Cruz. No Sanders. No nothing. Yes Trump is still technically on the ballot even though the RNC pulled his ads and their support from him by way of rescinding their nomination. What the hell is going to happen in the next few weeks now that were are seven weeks out from Election Day in November? I just think Trump is fighting a losing battle now that the RNC has second thoughts about the nomination. I guess if people ere for Clinton, then I'm sorry to say, but, she won't be any better than Trump, and unfortunately, that's the kind of rationale most people have about most candidates vying for presidency these days. Who knows? Maybe Bernie Sanders or Ted Cruz can pull a sneaky and could probably still get the RNC to vouch for one of them instead, though I highly doubt that now that were so late into the GOP/RNC campaign season. What drama indeed. Stay tuned. You'll be surprised at what happens next. And now back to the original story. ---- From June 10, 2016 What's with that man? So condescending! So arrogant! He cares about no one but himself! "you’ll get deported’, ‘you weren’t born here’ and ‘you were born in a Taco Bell’, words supposedly out from the mouth of Trump himself. Dear God, help us all! Anyone who votes for that man is foolish! Why should we put a man whose this arrogant in office?! You'd be screaming in his ears about how you were just put down by his condesecending xenophobic rhetoric. Tell me something. How mad would you be if you were told these things by Donald Trump? You'd have steam out of your ears and nose as if you're ready to spit fire like the Mortal Kombat dragon! In other words, you'd be pretty damn pissed! So, if we have Muslims in our midst, we have Latinos in our midst, we have African Americans in our midst, and Trump decides to wipe all that out, it would be the most fatal mistake he's ever made! Can't we just put Cruz or Bernie in there already?! Good Lord! None of those two show that form of arrogance among them, ah, but, Trump doesn't mind being the man in the black suit. I mean, several of the guys in the chatbox the other night were vouching for either Cruz or Sanders, and personally, I'd like to see Cruz and Sanders in the final stretch of this election, not Trump. Down with him! In all honesty, I just don't have a liking for Trump at all! I'm no fan of politics in general, however, even as I say that, I highly am suspect of Trump's comments made at that school the other day in front of hundreds of children. You wanna play rough shod, Mr. Trump?! Okay. You got it! I'm more than happy to take on 'yo fake ass because it's time that you gotta go! And the longer you stay on that God-awful November ballot, the more agony you bring to me. You really just made feel not-so American anymore after I've heard you took Montana in the preliminaries!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I honestly just don't like you! I don't like how you present yourself! I don't agree with how you intend to run this country! You gotta go! Give me Cruz or Bernie over this living, fat, festering piece of garbage corpse Donald Trump is! Category:Blog posts